


unaffected

by Ongniel_sci



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Comedy, Drama, M/M, NSFW, NielOng, Ongniel, Romance, ceo kang daniel, pretty boy ong seongwu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 09:11:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15554421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ongniel_sci/pseuds/Ongniel_sci
Summary: Seongwu is popular for his looks and adored by all men.he grabs the attention of everyone whenever he walks or just simply breatheshowever only one person seems to be unaffected by his charmCeo Kang Daniel doesnt even notice seongwu which makes him mad





	unaffected

Seongwu was the most handsome man in all the country to the point that every man wanted to be with him 

Little by little seongwu decided to use his good looks and live off the men he's dating   
To put it simply he was a gold digger   
  
He could let any person fall in love with him and give him everything   
And seongwu took advantage of it   
  
" I dare you" seongwu's friend hyun hit the table while laughing " you can never attract this guy" he showed him a picture of a very handsome man, he was tall, had golden hair, he was wearing a black suit.   
  
Seongwu smirked " you know all men are attracted to me right? What makes you think I'll lose to your bet, huh?"   
  
" he is our ceo, he has never dated anyone he's a workaholic, believe me he won't even notice you"   
  
" well that's an insult! I'll show you he will be madly in love with me the moment he sees me!  Just tell me where he usually goes" seongwu winked   
  
Hyun gave seongwu an address to a cafe that the ceo always goes to   
  
Seongwu wore a white tight shirt unbuttoning half of it to show off his chest   
He tucked in the shirt in his black torn pants the pants were really tight showing off seongwu's model like figure he was thick and long in the right places   
He was wearing a Gucci belt too   
He put on the most seductive fragrance he had  
  
He entered the cafe and looked around   
He saw daniel sitting at a table facing another man   
  
Seongwu walked closely in their direction   
Seongwu was smiling at Daniel while he walked he knew for sure that daniel would look his way   
  
But daniel didn't   
As if seongwu was invisible!   
  
Seongwu was standing near Daniel's table   
  
He thought for sure daniel would check him out   
  
But daniel was only looking at the man in front of him and focused on talking to him   
  
Seongwu thought Daniel was probably sneaking glances when seongwu wasn't noticing   
  
The man left   
  
Daniel stood up he looked into seongwu's direction   
  
Seongwu smiled and thought that daniel fell for his charm   
  
Daniel walked towards seongwu   
  
Seongwu felt happy yes he thought he's coming over to talk to me   
  
But daniel came to get a straw for his drink   
And left the cafe holding a cup of coffee  
  
Seongwu was dumbfounded   
  
What just happened? He thought   
It's impossible!   
  
Seongwu's good looks always turned heads and made men go wild   
  
Even the man with daniel couldn't stop looking at seongwu how come daniel wasn't????  
  
Seongwu was mad he called his friend as he left the cafe " hey what's wrong with your guy?"   
Seongwu's friend laughed " what happened?"   
  
" he didn't even notice me does that make sense??"   
  
" woah finally a man who is not affected by your looks"   
  
" he must be-"   
  
" straight?" His friend interrupted him   
  
" no he must be weird man I turn straight guys gay! Didn't you know that?" Seongwu was buttoning up his shirt   
  
" maybe you just lost it" his friend laughed   
  
A guy stopped seongwu in the street " I couldn't help but I really want to know if I could get your number"   
  
" did you hear that?" Seongwu told his friend   
  
" I'm sorry I'm taken" seongwu smiled   
  
" oh im sorry then have a good day" the guy was still checking seongwu out   
  
" see I didn't lose it! Your guy is just weird maybe he's into aliens"   
  
Hyun laughed " Why don't you admit it Your charm doesn't work on him"   
  
" BECAUSE! It makes no sense everyone else want my attention" Seongwu was very mad

 

after a couple of days  
  
Seongwu came to Hyun's company and asked him to introduce the ceo to him   
  
" you're really going far for a bet" his friend sighed  
  
" it's not a bet anymore it's WAR either I survive or die and I'm telling you I won't die"   
  
His friend stared at him " you are getting crazy"   
" shut up and introduce me to him already" seongwu was getting impatient  
  
The CEO was just locking his office he was going out   
  
" sir I want you to meet a friend of mine"   
  
The CEO looked at seongwu   
Seongwu smiled and winked at him   
  
" is his eyes hurt?" The CEO was confused  
" no" Hyun answered fast   
Seongwu heard them and went straight to the ceo   
  
" hello my name is seongwu" seongwu offered his hand for a shake   
  
The CEO wasn't paying attention he was looking for his phone in his pockets then he found it   
  
He answered a call and bumped shoulders with seongwu and passed by   
  
Seongwu's eyes widened   
It can't be.... no one ever rejected touching Seongwu before   
  
Seongwu was furious he wanted to go after the ceo and hit him with a keyboard that was in front of him but his friend stopped him   
  
Seongwu's friend took seongwu out and made him sit he gave him a cup of coffee   
  
" unbelievable.... how can he ignore all of this?" Seongwu pointed at his body   
  
His friend laughed " maybe he's just not into you"   
  
" nonsense!" Seongwu got mad " tell me which bar he goes to I have another plan"   
  
Seongwu dressed up all in black   
He had a black shirt with studs at the collar and tight black jeans   
  
He looked for daniel and saw him drinking alone at a table   
  
Seongwu sat by the bar and got himself a drink a guy sat next to him he started flirting with seongwu   
  
Seongwu was smiling and laughing with him   
Then he stood up and pulled him in front of Daniel's table   
  
He started kissing the man   
At first the man was confused then he started kissing seongwu back   
The two were kissing so passionately  
  
The guy started kissing seongwu's neck   
Seongwu looked at Daniel but he wasn't at his table anymore   
  
Where is he seongwu thought   
He pushed the guy " that's enough for today"   
  
" what? But we were just getting started"   
  
Seongwu ignored him and looked around for daniel   
  
Did he leave already?   
  
How can he just vanish?   
  
Seongwu ran out but he didn't find him...  
  
The guy was waiting for seongwu " I paid for your drinks do you want to come over for ramyeon?" The guy winked   
  
Seongwu thought he needed company to get his head off the stupid ceo  so he agreed and tagged along with the guy  
  
The guy started kissing seongwu's lips and sucking them hard he then took off seongwu's shirt and pants   
  
He kissed seongwu from his lips to his crotch and then layed him on his bed   
  
He kept kissing seongwu's lips while his fingers were already inside seongwu's hole    
  
He thrusted his fingers slowly at first then fast until seongwu came he licked off all of seongwu's cum   
  
Seongwu was hugging the guy he was out of breath   
  
Seongwu arranged himself on top of the guy and positioned the guy's member in his hole   
He started rocking himself on top thrusting the member into him he was imaging the ceo the whole time   
  
The next day seongwu's friend called him   
  
" what happened last night?"   
" what?" Seongwu was wiping his eyes he just woke up he was naked and still wet   
" the ceo didn't notice you at all "  seongwu suddenly was fully awake   
" what did he say?"   
" he said he just had a drink and left"   
"Whhhat?"   
" yea he didn't mention anything I guess your charm doesn't work, huh?"   
  
" IT CAN'T BE EVERYONE LOVES ME I won't die I tell you I will survive"   
  
" seongwu chill it's not war!"   
  
" it is to me! It's a matter of life and death here"   
Seongwu got mad he hung up and put on his clothes and stormed out 

 

 

 

 

Seongwu never swam he's really bad at sports but still he didn't want to lose to the ceo daniel 

He bought a Speedo  
But he was shocked the Speedo was very tight and really really tiny on his member 

Seongwu called hyun "Isn't this too much?... if I wear this daniel would know the size of my -" 

" you should tease him so he would make a move" hyun laughed

Seongwu agreed in the end he wore a Speedo and a Hawaiian shirt 

 

He arrived at the pool they had a dj playing songs, a bar where waiters were pouring drinks  and many people swimming and some were dancing too 

Seongwu felt so uncomfortable in his Speedo he put his hands over his crotch hiding his bulging member 

Daniel was grilling some meat and laughing with a guy 

Seongwu stared at Daniel blankly he felt like his own soul left him 

Daniel was fully dressed!! He was wearing long pants, t-shirt and a black leather jacket 

Seongwu felt like a fool 

Daniel looked his way and smiled   
He walked towards seongwu " wow I keep bumping into you" 

Seongwu blushed he thought Daniel noticed him all along but was shy 

" yea I was free tonight so-" 

" your hat is really nice" daniel smiled 

" hat im not wearing a hat" seongwu looked around and daniel was talking with the man behind him! 

Seriously! Arghhh 

Seongwu was furious   
It's bad enough that he looked half naked   
That daniel jerk didn't even see him!   
Seongwu felt all eyes were at him   
His looks and to add to that his Speedo made people stick their eyes into him 

Many guys were whistling and winking at him 

He felt vulnerable 

He put his shirt around his waist covering up his crotch and legs and left back home

He texted hyun 

 

 Hyun informed him that the company had a party in the weekend so seongwu prepared and wore his finest suit for the occasion 

" it's now or never"  he told himself 

 

Seongwu arrived and looked for daniel he saw him talking with the guests 

Seongwu took a cocktail glass and stood right in front of Daniel he was drinking his cocktail seductively by unnecessarily moving his tongue to pick the olive in his cocktail then putting the olive between his lips and sucking it like a lollipop 

Daniel didn't look at seongwu at all 

So seongwu started unbuttoning his shirt and taking off his jacket 

 

All the men's eyes were fixed on seongwu from the start 

When seongwu took off his jacket many men approached him 

They surrounded seongwu in a circle   
" wow you're really handsome"   
" first time I see you do you work here?"   
" are you a model?"   
" where do you live?" 

Daniel looked at seongwu then he left 

Seongwu thought the men ruined his chance  
He apologized and told them he was busy but one of them grabbed seongwu's wrist hard preventing him from leaving 

" hey let's get to know each other" he winked and made seongwu stand next to him 

One guy started to grope seongwu's butt   
Seongwu pushed him "stop"  
" can't help it you are fine after all"    
He smirked 

When seongwu was getting a drink   
He felt someone's hand was removing his tucked shirt from the back and was feeling his butt   
Seongwu turned around and splashed the drink on the guy's face he was really mad 

The guy got angry " you piece of shit" he took the whole wine bottle and splashed it on seongwu 

Seongwu's hair and shirt were soaking wet 

His white shirt seemed transparent now his nipples, chest, and abs were all visible 

Seongwu crossed his arms covering his chest 

The guy laughed at him   
" here let me help you " the guy had a big water bottle that he was preparing to splash it on seongwu again   
   
" what are you doing to my guest?" Daniel looked very angry he held the guy's arm he called security   
Two huge bulky men came and locked arms with the man and kicked him out 

Daniel held seongwu's hand and walked with him out he released him when he reached out the door 

Seongwu was touched   
Daniel turned around " I'll call the laundry to clean your clothes and there are towels in the bathroom of the hall clean yourself there " 

Daniel was about to leave but seongwu grabbed his wrist   
" HEY! CAN'T YOU SEE ME?   
CAN'T YOU SEE ALL OF THIS?  
WHY AREN'T YOU AFFECTED?  
WHY DON'T YOU NOTICE ME?  
I CAN'T BELIEVE I WASTED MY TIME ON YOU   
I CAN'T BELIEVE I ACTUALLY WANTED TO IMPRESS YOU   
I CAN'T BELIEVE I ACTUALLY LIKED YOU  
I'm done I'm going home" seongwu said and walked away 

Daniel grabbed his arm and pulled him closer " what do you mean ...you like me? " 

" not anymore I-" seongwu was interrupted by Daniel's lips he was kissing him 

Seongwu was dumbfounded   
" what's going on?" 

Daniel smiled " I like you too very much" 

Seongwu smirked " I know right? You can't resist me right?" 

Daniel pulled him in a hug and started kissing him in the hallway until he reached his apartment in the same floor and opened the door 

Daniels lips moved to seongwu's neck kissing n biting his soft skin 

Seongwu was enjoying Daniel's soft lips on his skin 

His arms were around Daniel's neck   
His hands were brushing Daniel's hair 

" when did you ...start liking me?" Seongwu managed to say 

" since the first moment I saw you" daniel smiled 

Seongwu smiled 

Daniel's lips moved to his chest 

then Daniel touched seongwu's cheek " hey let's clean you up" he held seongwu's hand 

" you can wash up while I ask someone to get a new set of clothes" 

Seongwu touched his jacket that he was carrying " can't believe it a jacket worth 3 thousand k is ruined because of them" he sighed 

" I can get you another jacket"   
" it's limited and old I don't think you can-"   
Daniel kissed him to stop him from talking " don't dare me I always win I'll get you the jacket you'll see" 

Seongwu touched Daniel's chest   
" you're clothes are wet too" seongwu helped daniel take off his jacket and when seongwu was unbuttoning Daniel's shirt daniel hugged him and kissed him roughly this time 

He layed seongwu in the bed and unbuttoned his shirt " you're really perfect every part of you" 

Daniel positioned himself on top of seongwu he unbuttoned his shirt while kissing and sucking seongwu's lips 

Seongwu's lips tasted like wine 

Daniel kissed seongwu's neck then collar bones

He unbuttoned seongwu's pants and lowered them seongwu took them off 

He helped daniel take off his pants too 

Both men were only wearing their briefs   
Seongwu was massaging Daniel's member then he removed Daniel's brief and saw how big Daniel's member was

He smiled as he licked it he moved his tongue around it 

Daniel put his hand under seongwu's chin and kissed him 

Seongwu was massaging Daniel's member by moving his hand forward and backward slowly  then he put Daniel's member in his mouth sucking every juice coming from daniel 

Daniel was moaning as seongwu was sucking his member 

Daniel came after a while making a huge mess but seongwu smiled and licked off Daniel's cum daniel kissed him and put his arms around him they were both laying on the bed 

Seongwu between Daniel's arms  
Daniel put his hand under seongwu's chin and he kept kissing him " I love you so much" daniel kept saying between his kisses 

Seongwu put his arms around Daniel's waist " I love you too" 

They both slept in that position 

In the morning seongwu woke up and wiped his eyes he realized he was completely naked and was between a guy's arms he looked and remembered he was with daniel he sighed and kissed Daniel's lips   
Daniel woke up but he couldn't move his arm because seongwu used it as a pillow all night 

He laughed 

They both kissed continusely " it's weird saying this" seongwu said " but I'm really happy with you I really feel safe and loved it's a feeling I've never felt before" daniel kissed him " what if I made you feel that way forever?" He smiled   
" would you?" Seongwu laughed   
" you're so handsome" Daniel's hand was cupping seongwu's face his fingers feeling seongwu's lips, and nose   
" everything about you is perfect"

   
" sometimes it's tiring to have perfect looks everyone keeps following me around sometimes it gets creepy and scary when i'm alone at night I just don't want all of this you know...I just want the person I love to love me back just that person. I want to live with that one person forever instead of being with many and not settling down" 

" stay with me then" daniel held both of seongwu's hands " I'll treat you well" 

Seongwu's face turned red " but we just met and I-" daniel kissed his lips then he looked at his eyes " actually I always saw you with your friend and I liked you ever since not because of how you looked but you seemed sweet when you were taking care of your friend and I still think you are sweet... Seongwu I want you with me I want to protect you and keep you safe with me I won't let anyone hurt you, so will you stay with me?"

  
 a phone ring interrupted them

Daniel picked it up and it seemed urgent 

" I see I'm coming now" he hung up 

" what's the matter?" Seongwu asked 

" there is a meeting I must attend I'll take a shower now" daniel brushed seongwu's hair and kissed his lips 

Seongwu looked at the closet and picked up a shirt and pants to wear 

While daniel was showering  
His phone kept beeping he got a few messages seongwu took the phone he wanted to hand it to daniel   
But he stopped when he saw the name of the sender " Hyun"?? 

  
He started reading the messages hyun sent daniel  
" did things go well last night?   
I knew they would" 

  
Seongwu was confused he scrolled up and saw more shocking messages exchanged between the two 

 

Seongwu felt dizzy all of a sudden   
He felt betrayed by his friend and his lover   
Tears just fell down on the phone screen 

Daniel was just out from the shower he was wearing a robe and drying his hair with a towel 

Seongwu walked fast in his direction 

He held the phone with their chat screen showing it to daniel "AM I A JOKE TO YOU" he screamed " WAS IT FUN MAKING A FOOL OF ME ALL THIS TIME?" seongwu's tears were rolling down 

" no seongwu it's not like that I never wanted to make fun of you I loved you I just wanted you to love me too that's why I asked hyun for help"   
" I can't believe I trusted you"  seongwu threw the phone

 

he wiped his tears and walked away   
Daniel held seongwu's wrist   
" listen to me, look at me, I know you're mad, but I never meant it to happen this way. I didn't want to hurt you believe me seongwu I love you I only asked hyun to help me so you'd like me too" 

Seongwu removed Daniel's hand " by making fun of me? And Taking advantage of me? WHY didn't you just confess like a normal person!" 

" I wanted you to like me back I didn't want to be like everyone else you were with before" 

" well guess what? You are not like them you're worst.. I'm leaving"  seongwu opened the door and walked away 

Daniel followed him out 

"Listen seongwu I'm sorry" 

Seongwu was pressing the elevator button while daniel was talking to him

   
" I hurt you because I'm stupid I just didn't know what to do I really like you" 

Seongwu ignored him and walked into the elevator he pressed the button to close the door fast but Daniel's hands blocked the door from closing 

" are you insane? Just go away I don't want to see you" seongwu pushed him and left the elevator 

" if you follow me I'll report you to the police" 

Seongwu walked out of the building and looked back to check and daniel wasn't following him anymore 

For once he thought he found the person he was looking for ....   
Seongwu was really shocked and disappointed   
He sighed ...what was he thinking 

As seongwu stood at the bus stop waiting 

He saw a few men pointing at him 

" damn I'm not in the mood for flirting" he sighed 

The men smiled as they circled seongwu 

"Hey" one guy said " we meet again" he put his hand under seongwu's chin 

Seongwu was confused have they met before? He tried to remember their faces 

" do I know you?" Seongwu asked 

The men laughed   
" we were at the party yesterday but you left early" the man pouted " so how about we make it up now? Huh?" The man signaled for the others to grab seongwu 

They locked their arms around seongwu's arms and pinned him on the wall 

"How about we continue from where we left? Huh?" 

Seongwu's eyes widened he was scared he moved his feet trying to kick the men away   
Seongwu managed to kick one man  
The man got angry so he punched seongwu's face 

"I'm sorry pretty boy but you made me hurt you, now obey me carefully or you will get more hurt" 

The man started unbuckling seongwu's belt   
Seongwu was fighting hard trying to stop him   
But the man was more powerful   
Seongwu shouted for help   
The man slapped him " didn't I say to obey me? Stay still or I'll kill you if I have too" 

The man was about to lower seongwu's pants when hey heard a shout 

" STOP OR I'LL CALL THE POLICE " daniel waved his phone

"What is this joker doing here?" The man told his group " finish him while I eat my meal peacefully" He winked at seongwu 

The men came at Daniel they threw a few punches but Daniel punched them then kicked them and knocked everyone out 

  
He then pulled the man who was about to hurt seongwu and head butted him 

Seongwu was arranging his clothes when daniel approached him " are you ok?" Daniel's head was bleeding  
" I'm fine but you're bleeding" seongwu touched Daniel's forehead 

" I'm ok as long as you're not hurt" daniel smiled then walked away 

Seongwu felt touched 

He walked next to daniel " do you still want to be with me?" 

Daniel turned his head " of course I do but do you forgive me?" 

" confess to me properly then" 

Daniel scratched his head " hmm" 

" it's not that hard " seongwu pouted 

Daniel laughed " I don't want to mess up this time... ok let me think" 

Seongwu laughed 

Daniel put seongwu's hands around his waist " I love you seongwu I want to be the person who will make you happy and safe   
Will you stay with me? I promise to never hurt you it was so foolish I-"   
Seongwu kissed him " you're ruining the confession" seongwu giggled   
" I want to be with you daniel only you" he hugged him


End file.
